Love Neko
by WriterChanNeko
Summary: When Sakura has sworn off all men what happens when Ino buys her a Love Neko meant to fulfill all of Sakura's deepest desires. But what happens when the stubborn pink haired guy doesn't want the dominant neko? And what happens when Sasuke doesn't want to go back, he wants to stay with the girl he's grown possessive over?
1. Man or Cat?

_**Authors Note: Okay so this is a warning mostly. Most of the characters especially Sasuke and Sakura will be out of character. I was reading a manga Love Neko and I wanted to write something kinda of similar to it. Please don't read this if you want in characters, because this is not what this fanfiction is about. If you don't like, don't read. So I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

I sometimes wished I didn't have friends, especially friends that got into your business. Take Ino for example, she thinks she knows what's best for me. She thinks I need a man in my life, so she had set me up with several guys on blind dates. Surprise, surprise they all ended up really badly. I'm done with guys for a while now, I just want to focus on writing my novel. What can't she understand about that? I sighed as I purchased my groceries for the week.

I heard my cell phone ringing as I was leaving the store, I answered it and growled, "What now Ino?"

"Hey is that any way to talk to your best friend? Especially after what I just bought you." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

My curiosity won me over, "What did you buy me?"

"No way am I telling you, it's a surprise. All I'm going to say is that, it will solve all your man problems."

"Ino." I said sighing, "You're being very evasive." I grumbled while walking into town onto my way home.

"Trust me Sakura, you're going to love this surprise. Your surprise should already be in your house."

"Why won't you just tell me, already?" I said, walking down my street eager to get to my house. I was excited to see what she got me but I was also nervous because it could also be something bad.

She laughed, "Call me back, when you get home and tell me how you like him." Him?

"Him?" I said. "What do you mean _him?"_ I yelled into the phone. Ino had already hung up and I quickly ran to my house. It started to rain and by the time I got my door unlocked I was soaked from the rain, I walked into the house and looked around. Nothing seemed too out of sorts.

I gasps loudly when I felt a pair of warm hands warp around my waist and pull me into a wide strong chest. I dropped my shopping bags and turned my head to look over my shoulder. I saw a pair of blue eyes staring at me with lust and interest. His hair was just as black as his eyes. What shocked me most was the pair of cat ears on his head and I yelped when I felt a fuzzy black tail rubbing up against my leg. I squeaked when I felt his tongue licking water droplets off my neck, "Mhm tasty." I squirmed in his grasp, but he tightened his grip so I couldn't get away.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

"Sasuke." He mumbled while he kept licking my neck which was making me shiver.

"S-Stop that!" Oh great I was starting to sound like Hinata…

He ignored me and he began to trail one of his hands along my body, he griped my waist and squeezed my ass. Oh that was it! This guy was going to feel pain if he didn't stop trying to molest me! His wandering hand went under my shirt and I felt him brush up against my bra, my eyes widen and I quickly stomped my heel down on his foot making him grunt in pain. He let me go and I spun around to look at him. He glared at me while growing while stalking towards me. "That was very naughty of you Sakura." He said licking his lips, "I think you know what happens to naughty girls."

I quickly backed away from him, my eyes wide, "Stay back you perverted cat!" I snapped.

He stopped for a moment looking surprised, "Why do you keep trying to run from me?" He tilted his head to the side looking curiously and absolutely adorable.

"Because I don't even know what you are, or why you're here!"

His tail slithered around his body and finally tapped his chin, "I am a Love Neko. I was made to be the perfect lover for you." He licked his lips and looked my body up and down making me think I was naked. I blushed and wished I was wearing more clothing. I was wearing a modest sundress that stopped at my mid-thigh, but the way he was looking at me made me feel like I was naked. Perverted cat…

I sighed, "Well I didn't buy you…my friend did. I need to call her and figure this out." I mumbled, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a snack?" I offered.

He nodded, "I'd rather have you, but I'll eat a snack for now." He said and stalked off to the kitchen.

I pulled out my phone and dialed up Ino, "Hello?" She said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"What don't you like him?" I could hear her pouting.

"I don't even know what he is Ino! Is he a cat? Is he a man?" I rubbed my head feeling a headache coming on.

"He's cute and sexy! You've have the perfect package Sakura!" She got quiet for a moment and whispered into the phone, "Speaking of which have you seen his package?"

"INO!" I yelled.

"What? I was just wondering?" She laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't dragged you off to the bedroom yet."

"What the hell is wrong with him? He basically jumped me when I got in the door!"

Ino laughed nervously, "Okay don't be mad, but I made sure when I bought one of these cute neko guys they would be able to handle you."

I arched a brow, "Handle me?" I sneered at the thought, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh c'mon Sakura, you're not the easiest to deal with. You sometimes scare off guys. I think this guy needs to be able to be the dominant one in the bedroom if you catch my drift." I could feel my face heating up. Ino was so lucky she isn't here because I would smack her one if I could.

"That's it, I'm taking him back!" I snapped. "You're getting refund because he is going back!" I can't believe she has the nerve to think some guy can handle me. Like I need handling.

"C'mon it can't be that bad!" Ino whined into the phone. I walked towards my kitchen and saw Sasuke munching on raw pasta noodles. What the hell?

"Oh it is…" I said. "I have to go." I hung before she tried to change my mind. I slowly walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke…" I said softly.

His head snapped towards me and he swallowed the raw pasta noodles, "Hm?"

"Did you like that?"

"Not really, it wasn't that tasty." It needs to be cooked…

"Well that's because it needs to be cooked, how about I make us some dinner?" Then I can go lock myself in my room for the night, and send him back tomorrow.

He smirks at me, "I'd rather play with you." He said walking towards me and I instantly began walking backwards away from him again.

"W-Well you see…Sasuke…the thing is you can't stay here. It was a mistake. I'm sending you back."

He glared at me and I saw his tail twitching with what only I could assume was irritation. "I'm not going back! You're going to use me and like it!" He hissed looking pissed. Before I could figure out what he meant by that, he tackled me to the floor and rolled me onto my back.

"Get off me Sasuke!" I yelled. We wrestled around which I knew he was loving. He had me pinned in two minutes flat. His hands were pinning my wrists down so I couldn't move. "You stupid perverted cat!" I growled.

"You will submit to me Sakura." He smirked and licked my neck again which made me shiver and blush.

I smirked back, "Well it's not like you can do anything to me, my hands might be pinned but if you move your hands then I'll be able to move mine again."

His grin turned almost sinister. I gasp as his tail appeared out of nowhere and poked me on the nose, "Did you forget something, naughty girl? I still have a tail, which can do deliciously naughty things to you." I swallowed nervously as I felt his tail run down my stomach and up my thigh. His tail was headed towards my panties. Oh boy was this bad. He whispered in my ear, "Now don't be shy, I want to hear all your lovely moans." What did Ino get me into?!

 _ **Authors Note: So tell me what you guys thought of this. This was my first Naruto Fanfiction, I was a little nervous writing it. There will be smut in other chapters.**_


	2. His Tail

Sasuke grinned down at me as I struggled against him while I could feel my face heating up like it was on fire. I gasps softly as his tail began to toy with my panties, flickering back and forth. He was rubbing his tail softly against my panties. He was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat which only made this situation worse, I hated the fact that the thought he was winning this. I turned my head away so I wouldn't have to see his smirk any longer.

He tsk, "Aw why'd you go and do that? I really want to see your expression when I make you cum using only my tail." He chuckled.

I gasps loudly, "Stop being so vulgar!" I yelled.

"Why?" He nibbled my neck, "I think you like it, and your panties are already getting so wet. Shall I rip them off you?"

My eyes widen and I squirmed while shaking my head. I know if he does that I really would have no protection from his tail. My panties were the only lair of protection I had…as thin as they were. "No!" He grinded his tail harder into my panties and I quickly bit down onto my lower lip to stop any noises I might have made.

"Hm…that's no fun. Do you know what I really want to do you Sakura? I want to carry off to your room and tie you to your bed so that way I will have my hands free to explore every inch of your body while you struggle and squirm underneath me in pleasure; doesn't that sound like fun?" He licked his lips completely lost in his own fantasy.

His tail was flickering harder and faster against my panties now, and much to my own shame I could feel my panties becoming soaked. What the hell is wrong with me? How could I be enjoying this? I shook my head, "No that sounds horrible! Let me go, before you regret this!"

"Oh really? Then why are you so wet? I think you'll enjoy being my little submissive flower." He smirks and his tail then wrapped around the front of my panties and he pulled, I squealed when I heard a tearing noise. Soon enough my panties were torn clean off and his tail was now rubbing the slit of my pussy. "My, my so wet."

"S-Sasuke…no!" I was blushing since he could now see everything. It wasn't like I was a virgin, but it has been a few years since I last had sex and the sex was never good. I honestly don't see why people do it in the first place. Let's just say the guy I was with got too excited and it was over before it even started.

"Just lay back and enjoy Sakura, you're in for a real treat."

Was he going to put his tail inside me? His tail kept rubbing along my slit and the tip of his black tail began to peek inside my pussy and I gasp while struggling and glaring at him now, "Don't you dare put you tail inside me Sasuke!" I yelled.

"Hush." His tail then slithered inside me and I bit down on my lip to stop my moans, but I couldn't help it as some of them leaked out. He grinned as me and I looked away again. "Does that feel good?" I remained silent while looking away from him. He rubbed his tail achingly slow against the walls of my pussy, "Now, now Sakura be a good girl and answer me. If you don't I can make this a very slow process." I whimpered as he dragged his tail lazily against my clit in a small circle, making me buck my hips. He leaned down to my ear and sucked on my earlobe, "Now answer my question, "Does that feel good?"

I shivered and moaned softly, "Y-Yes…it feels good." Damn him for making me do that. I'm going to get him back for this.

He licked my neck, "Good girl." He began to move his tail faster in me at a rapid pace, then at some point I could hear myself panting and moaning like some dog in heat. It was embarrassing to hear but I couldn't stop it as I was approaching my orgasm. As he was doing that he began to suck softly on my neck that would surly leave a hickey.

"S-Sasuke…no don't do that."

He growled at me and sunk his teeth softly into my neck in warning to shut me up. He didn't draw blood, but it was going to leave a mark for sure. He began to suck like he was trying to leave a hickey. Why? His tail was thrusting harder into me almost at punishing speed. I twitched under him and screamed in pleasure unable to help myself as I came.

Sasuke stopped sucking on my neck and I guess he trusted that I wouldn't fight him because he let go of my wrists and sat up on my lower stomach. He slowly pulled his tail out of me and I blushed as he licked my wetness off his tail and smirked at me, "Well you taste delightful."

"You're so gross!" I said with a huff. "Now that you've gotten what you've wanted, will you get off me?" I asked annoyed.

He arched a brow and shook his head, "You think I got what I wanted? Oh no I won't have what I want until I've taken you in every room of this house, and I've made you submit to me."

I narrowed my eyes on him. He was truly a sexual deviant. He thinks he can tame me? Well he has another thing coming! "That will never happen! I'm still going to find a way to take you back you stupid perverted cat!" I yelled and hit the back of his head with my fist so hard that he fell sideways off me.

He growled and I quickly got to my feet, "How can you not want me?! I will make you want me!" He vowed.

I rolled my eyes, "Never. Going. To. Happen."

He slowly sits up, "I marked you! Your mine Sakura!"

I blinked and looked at him, "Are you talking about the mark on my neck?" I asked.

"Yes!" He growled, "You're my human. Mine. Now come over here and give me a kiss and I might not punish you for that hit you gave me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I glared at him, "No! You deserved that! Anyways you have no right marking me…that's not how things are done around here." I said sighing. There was no point arguing with the crazy cat, he would just end up giving me a headache. I needed to get away from him for a little while to think. My eyes darted to my bedroom, at least there I could think. My bed room had a lock on it too, I slowly began to back towards it.

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke growl, "Don't you dare."

"I need to be alone for a little bit…" I said quickly and took off running to my room, I heard him get up and run after me but I quickly slammed my bedroom door shut in his face. His face actually hit my door and I giggled as I heard him curse in pain and jiggle my doorknob.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you Sakura…." I heard him mutter darkly. I swallowed nervously but then I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Authors Note: I'm going to keep trying to update. Hopefully I'll get more followers and reviewers and if I don't I might stop this story and try something different. After chapter 4 or 5 if I don't get more followers and reviewers I'm probably going to stop. So please review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Dirty Tricks

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait I have been binge watching Naruto from the very beginning! Anyways I also like a certain amount of reviews on chapters in beginning to make sure it will be successful, it is what keeps me going on my fanfictions. It's how I get the inspiration to write the next chapter. Not everyone writes fanfictions the same ways. I'm sorry to hear that some of you didn't like the way I did that, but it's how I do things. It is how I will always do things, so please don't tell me to stop doing things a certain way. I'm not new at writing fanfiction. Have a good day and please enjoy.**_

I woke up to the sound of the doorknob jiggling for a few minutes. I sighed knowing Sasuke was trying desperately to get in here. I wanted to crawl under the covers and ignore him but my stomach began to growl, and I could hear his claws scratching against my door. I listened to him doing that for a few minutes until my nerves couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Let me in!" He said snapping at me, "I still need to deliver your punishment for locking me out last night."

Eh…that didn't sound good. "Forget it cat! I'm not coming out of this room until you promise to keep your paws off of me."

I heard him growl, "No way would I ever agree to that." He started to bang on the door, "Sakura for each second you make me wait, the worse your punishment will be." I groaned when my stomach growled even louder. I heard him chuckle.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked hesitantly.

"I heard that." My eyes widen. No way! He couldn't have heard my stomach growl. "You sure do sound hungry, why don't you just open the door and I'll feed you first and then you can be punished." He said cheerfully. Jeez he sounded like he really wanted to punish me. He was probably pissed that I didn't let him sleep with me last night.

"Go to hell!" I spat angrily.

It was quiet for a moment and then I heard a very faint sizzling sound. Then the unmistakable smell of bacon came through the house, making my mouth water. Oh that damn cat he was playing dirty. I didn't even know he knew how to cook! Man I really wish I would have ate dinner last night, I wouldn't be this hungry if I would have ate. Ten minutes later a soft knocking was heard at my door, "Ohhh Sakura, guess what I made?"

I glared at the door, "Bacon?" I growled with my stomach.

"And?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I could smell pancakes…oh god I love pancakes! I was so close to giving in. "You made pancakes too?" I asked shocked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." I heard him laugh at my gasp and my stomach gave an angry growl. He somehow found out my favorite breakfast food.

"You're so cruel!" I whimpered holding my stomach as it growled. It felt like it was eating itself.

"It doesn't have to be like this Sakura, just be a good little girl and unlock the door and you can come and eat."

"I don't want whatever twisted punishment you have planned for me!"

"It won't be that bad…" He said softly.

"Really?" I said walking towards the door.

"No that was a lie." I froze. He chuckled, "I plan to make you beg for mercy." My eyes widen. "Although I haven't decided if I'll gag you in the beginning of your punishment or in the middle."

What the hell did Ino buy me? This neko was beyond sadistic and scary. I could come out and try and make a run for it, but he would surly catch me and then it would be over. Although at least I could eat. No! Stop that…I need to stop thinking with me stomach! "Can't we compromise?" I said offering him that since a compromise was all I could think of.

"A compromise?" I heard him ask.

"Yes well you see a compromise is—"

"I know what a compromise is!" He snapped, "I meant, what kind of compromise?"

"Well as you know I'm starving, so in exchange for you letting me coming out to eat, you could have something else?"

He laughed, "But don't you see Sakura, you are what I want. I was very lonely last night, the only thing that kept me from trying to break down your door last night was the thought of you tied to your bed. I'm in no mood for mercy today. You will be punished and there will be no compromises."

I could wait him out, but I don't think he would be changing his mind on this. "Sasuke…do you really want to hurt me that badly?" I said sighing.

He was silent for a moment, "Trust me Sakura, this is not that type of punishment. I would never hurt you or cause you extreme physically pain." Did I trust him? No…that was the problem.

"I don't care what kind of punishment it is Sasuke, I'm not doing it!"

I heard the doorbell ring, and then the door opened. "Oooh Sakura it's for you." Shit…shit! Now I would have to go out there! Damn it! Why today did I have to have a visitor! If it's that pig Ino I'm going to punch her in the face for this! I took a deep breath and quickly got dressed. I put on a long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans. This should keep that perverted cat at bay. "Are you coming Sakura?" I heard him call.

I opened the door and I yelled, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming just keep your tail on!" Sasuke smirked as he was standing next to Hinata. Hinata waved at me shyly. She had her arms hugging herself around her waist. She looked so nervous.

"I…I s-sorry to intrude Sakura I didn't know you were entertaining guests." She looked towards the door, "M-Maybe I should leave…" Hinata was stuttering again? Hmm very odd. She had mostly fixed that problem she only did that when she was very nervous.

"Yes leave now. Sakura and I have… _business_ to attend to." Sasuke said licking his lips while smirking at me.

Hinata nodded and headed to the door but I quickly stopped her, "No! Stay Hinata…Stay for as long as you like…lets catch up I feel like we haven't seen each other in a long time" I said with a small smile while leading her towards the couch. We sat down on the couch and Sasuke glared at me. _Soon_ his glared said. I shivered and focused back on Hinata.

"Sakura there was a reason I came here actually…I was hoping you could speak to Ino for me. She did something horrible…" She began to play with the end of her shirt while blushing. Sasuke lounged lazily on the chair. His tail began to sway back and forth over and over to the point of driving me crazy.

"Knock it off before I rip that thing off!" I yelled looking at him.

He blinked and then slowly smirked, "Why? Bring back any pleasant memories?" He asked. I blushed and looked back at Hinata.

I cleared my throat, "So um…what did Ino do this time?"

"Well Ino thought it would be f-fun to set me up with a man…except he wasn't a man. He came from some type of company…I think it was called L-Love wolf or s-something like that. This g-guy looks like a man…but he has a wolf tail and wolf e-ears! He looks like me m-might e-eat me!" Hinata said shaking.

"He might." Sasuke said yawning. Hinata's eye widened. "Those guys are beasts.

"Shut up Sasuke!" I growled. Hinata looked like she might faint. Damn that Ino…she struck again.

"What? I'm just saying that wolves are worst then us! Especially that Kiba guy, I heard he ripped out his last master's throat." He said shrugging. Hinata quickly gripped her throat as if she was protecting it. Hinata's complexion had gone white, oh yes she was close to fainting.

"Stop scaring her!" I yelled again. Before Sasuke could retort I heard a banging on my front door.

"Hinata I know you're in there!" I deep voice said through the door, "I can smell you!" Okay…creepy! "Open up now or I'm breaking this door down!" Hinata whimpered. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this." I walked towards the door and opened it. "Who are you?" I asked with narrow eyes.

The guy with dark brown hair did really have wolf ears on the top of his head. He ignored me and pushed past me and walked into my house. I saw his dark brown bushy tail wag as he spotted Hinata, "There you are!"

Hinata whimpered again, "D-Don't tear out my throat!" After that she fainted.

The wolf boy glared at Sasuke, "What the hell did you tell her?!" He growled.

Sasuke smirked, "What? It wasn't like she wasn't already afraid of you." He shrugged.

"Stay away from her! I don't want you filling her head with anymore crap." He went to go pick her up but I quickly darted in front of him to block him.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I go by the name Kiba." He said glaring at me, "Now get out of my way."

I shook my head, "I can't do that." He clenched his jaw. I got to hand it to Hinata. He did have a kind of scary aura to him. "Hinata doesn't want to go back with you. My friend Ino purchased you for her, but it was a mistake!"

"Move or I'll move you myself." He said.

Sasuke quickly stood up and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. "You won't touch her. She's mine!" He hissed.

"All I want to do is take home what is mine." Kiba growled. Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine take her." Sasuke looked at me, "Sakura, move."

"No." I said. I need to protect Hinata. I yelped as Sasuke threw me over his shoulder. I started to smack his back. "Put me down!" I screamed.

I looked as Kiba gently picked up Hinata bridal style and he smirked at Sasuke, "Good luck with that one." He walked out of my house and I smacked Sasuke's back again.

These guys were complete jerks. Hinata and I were going to have to form a support group to survive them.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay I wasn't sure if I was going to put in Kiba and Hinata but I honestly couldn't stop thinking about them. So of course Kiba couldn't be a neko that would be so wrong, if I do decide to put them in my story I'll probably end up changing the title. But do you think I should start putting chapters in with Hinata's POV in? Do you like her and Kiba? Sorry not a Hinata and Naruto shipper, never have been. Tell me in the reviews what you think! Thanks for all your support for this story!**_ __


	4. Turning the Tables

_**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**_

I glared at Sasuke when he placed me back down on the couch once Kiba left with Hinata. How could he do that? Okay enough was enough! I needed to find a way to put my foot down with this cat or he was going to walk all over me. He glared right back at me and crossed his arms over his chest while his long black tail twitched with annoyance.

"Just what were you thinking stepping in front of that dog like that? You're lucky he didn't hurt you." He growled.

"Sasuke, Hinata is my friend and I won't stand for anything bad happening to her! Right now he could be doing anything to her, including hurting her!" I snapped with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck and looked away from me, "He isn't going to hurt her…"

I blinked looking at him confused. That didn't make sense at all, "Wait, but you said Kiba ripped out the throat of his last master."

Sasuke laughed nervously, "Yeah…well I kinda lied about that…"

"Why?!" I stood up and tried to stare him down even though he was a foot taller than me.

He pouted, "You were ignoring me for that _girl_ …I really had no other choice. I was only trying to make her leave." I swear sometimes Sasuke acted like a child. He didn't realize that scaring Hinata was more likely to cause her to stay here, but I decided not to bring that up.

"Sasuke you can't just…" I was interrupted as my stomach gave a loud hungry growl. I quickly shut my mouth while I felt my cheeks heating up. I pressed my hands to my stomach and Sasuke grinned at me.

"Hungry?"

I nodded and looked at the plate of food he made for me, "I think I'll eat my breakfast now." I mumbled.

He shook his head, "No that won't do, it's gone by now. I'll have to make you some fresh food." He said patting my head and giving my nose a lick.

"Hey!" I groaned and wiped my nose off then looked at him, "No really I can take that, I don't mind cold food." At this point I wouldn't mind if he dropped it on the ground. I was starving and it was getting hard to focus on anything else.

He smiled, "Patience my little trouble maker, it won't take long to make you some more." He walked into the kitchen and I sighed. Great. I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some research on him to see what I'm in for. I picked up my laptop for my coffee table and opened it and then typed in Love Neko. I smiled when a link popped up. I clicked it and brought me to their website. I was shocked to see all the different neko's you could purchase. That wasn't what I was looking for, I needed information. I clicked another link that brought me to information on Love Neko's.

 _Love Neko's are a rare species born of half human and half cat. These species are born with cat features such as a tail and cat ears usually matching the color of their hair. They have a need in them to be owned usually by the opposite gender or the same gender depending on their sexuality. They are usually very possessive of their masters/owners once they take a liking to them. Each Neko has certain urges in them a submissive and dominant one. A neko can only be one type._

Ugh I knew which type Sasuke was thanks to Ino…

 _When you purchase your neko they come equipped with a collar around their neck which you can give them a command to obey; but you must choose wisely. Each collar only lets you use one voice command on your neko. You must also be firm when using this command, especially with the dominant neko's. The dominant neko's are much harder to tame._

A collar? Hm? I haven't seen a collar on Sasuke, but come to think of it, I haven't really seen him without a shirt. His shirt must be hiding it. Damn him, he was probably planning on hiding this from me for as long as possible. I skimmed over the part about the submissive neko's and went straight to the dominant neko section. Here it is!

 _Depending on how dominant the neko is he or she might try to be the master in the relationship, now as the master and owner it is your job not to let that happen. The collar will help gain some control, but with your neko it is all about having a stern hand and firm tone of voice. It is very important to know you will not be able to have control all the time. If you do not relinquish control after a while, he or she will break free. You must give into your dominant neko's demands every so often if you wish to have a healthy relationship with them._

I stared at my computer shocked and shook my head. This was a lot to take in all at one time. I was supposed to give into that perverted cats desires? No way! Ino bought him, she should have to do this! I scrubbed my face with my hands and sighed. What was I going to do? I know I was going to have to do something about him. I clicked around on the website to look around for a return policy. I couldn't seem to find a return policy, I ended up back on the front page where pictures of all the other neko's were.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said from behind me. He was breathing softly on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Nothing!" I said quickly trying to close my laptop but Sasuke was quicker and snatched it out of my hands. "Sasuke!"

He glared at the screen of my computer and hissed, "You're buying another neko? I won't allow it!"

I blinked looking at him shocked completely caught off guard, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Don't try and deny it Sakura, I caught you red handed! You're looking at all these other neko's!" He yelled and threw my laptop on my couch thankfully it didn't break. "Your mine and I won't share you with anyone else!"

"Sasuke!" I snapped, "I'm not buying another neko, I didn't even buy you in the first place! Why would I buy another neko when I care barely handle you to begin with?"

He snarled, "Then what were you doing on the website?"

I sighed, "I was trying to find out some information about you." I admitted.

He arched a brow, "You could have asked."

"Would you have told me the truth?" I asked.

He tapped his tail against his chin for a moment thinking, "Okay…maybe not." He looked at me for a moment, "So um…did you find anything helpful?"

I nodded, "Yeah I think so. So tell me something Sasuke, where you ever going to tell me about your collar?" I asked smiling at him.

He glared at me again, "You wouldn't…."

I glared back at him, "Sasuke as your owner I order you to sit!" I said.

He gasps as he fell flat on his ass. I smirked.

"Things are going to change around here Sasuke." I said walking into the kitchen to get my breakfast." I smiled as I sat down at the table to eat. Today was the last day I would cower in my room and starve myself too afraid to come out because of that perverted cat.

"I wouldn't count on it." He growled from the floor pouting.

 _ **Author's Note: Okay so I won't be giving Hinata and Kiba their own chapters in this story since most of you want to only see Sakura and Sasuke. Maybe I'll add Hinata and Kiba in a different fanfiction later on. Now I hope some of that information was helpful for the Love Neko I gave you guys, it was fun writing. I probably won't be writing from Sasuke's POV just because I do a lot better from a females POV, sorry if some of you are disappointed. Alright well tell me what you thought of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed! I appreciate and enjoy all your reviews.**_


End file.
